Little Red Urban Hood
by LaNellyxD
Summary: After the Death of her parents high school student Ginger Woods moved in with her grandma in New Orleans to start a new life. Aiden Wolfs a big horn dog that gets whatever girl he wants and is the lead singer of New Orleans most famous southern rock band, But what happens to him when he wants Ginger but can't get her? and what Happens when grandma puts a curse on him to stay away?


**Just an idea i had after playing the sims 3 supernatural xD hope you like it, and comment if you like for me to continue? thanks  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The phone vibrated under his pillow, he squinted his eyes open and started to dig out from under it, almost dropping it out of his hand by his clumsiness removed the slide lock.

"ow..fuck" he cursed and looked away by the bright light radiating from the screen and squinted one grey eye open to check the time, 7:35 a.m.

"_shit_" he thought, He slowly got up from the bed, holding his dog tags in his hand in order for them not to make any noise and peaked at the sleeping woman beside him, it must have been a hell of a night if he couldn't remember when he picked up this hot blond, but he sure as hell wasn't dumb enough to forget to put his alarm on vibrate. He started to zip up his jeans and picked up his combat boots as he threw his shirt over his shoulder and started to sneak out the front door of the shabby motel room.

The early morning air was colder then usual but crisp, he felt the dew hit his tanned skin as he picked up the pace, heading towards his 2009 Harley Davidson Custom Rocker bike, he put on his shirt as he kept walking and heard a loud commotion outside the parking lot of the motel.

"Yu cheatin sonofabitch! i knew yu were with dat whore!"

"Ah can explain honey! give me a chance punkin!"

***Crash***

He grinned at the whole situation as the big woman with the hair rollers smashed the windshield of a shitty car and an old skinny man came running out in boxers. He ties the laces together and threw his shoes over his neck and started up his bike, the sound of the loud motor started to drown out all the screaming and fighting, he took out his sunglasses and rode off before the blonde chick came running out of the motel room calling out to him.

Yep, just another regular day in New Orleans for Aiden Wolf.

* * *

"Ginger, hurry up honey or your breakfast will get cold." She called out to her granddaughter upstairs as she wiped her hands on her yellow apron.

"Just a second!" she called out while digging inside a cardboard box labeled 'School Supplies' she got out a red and blue binders that was doodled all over with colored sharpy of flowers and Wicca symbols. she placed it in her brown messenger bag and started to head down stairs until her grandmother stopped her from her tracks.

"Na-ah young lady, you're not going to school dressed like _that._" she told her while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nana come on! its not that bad!" she whined, she was wearing a red mini skirt with a grey long sleeve shirt that relieved her right shoulder and black bra strap, along with black tights with red fabric boots.

"Up stairs young lady, or do you want me to dress you up for you." She ordered as she crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she said as she stomped back into her room; after 10 minutes, she was wearing a long khaki skirt that was below her knees with a long sleeved vest that was button up, then black knee socks with brown dress shoes and glasses to hide her bright green eyes. "You do know this is a public school Nana?" she asked her

"I know but one can't be too careful. now hurry up, you're running out of time."

they both headed towards the pancake and beacon smelling kitchen where Ginger was greeted by her over sized pet grey dog that looks a little too similar to a wolf, "Hey Shadow, hows my boy!" The half husky half malamute pet started to walk around and rub his face on her right leg.

"Don't you dare pet him, you're about to eat" her Nana scolded her, Ginger just rolled her eyes as she sat down on the table, and reach for the syrup.

"I know its hard on you honey, new town, new school, new beginning, meaning the boys will do anything to take advantage of you. i remember how all the boys used to be running after you back in Pennsylvania, its gotten so bad your father had to beat them with a stick to get them away from you." Said Nana before she took a sip of tea.

Ginger smiled at that thinking back when her father took out his police badge and gun to scare off some of the boys from school that was standing in there yard, while her and her mother both peaked out the windows and giggled together. she tucked in a lock of her straight auburn hair behind her ear and went quiet.

Her Nana looked down at her tea and sighed, "Ginger, i know it hurts...but we have to think about the good times we had with them and keep those memories alive in our hearts."

"I know Nana, you don't have to tell me twice; I'm eighteen now so don't treat me like a little girl anymore!" Ginger snapped at her, she got up from her seat, gave her beacon to her dog Shadow and started to head to the front door. "I gotta go now Nana, or i'll be late"

"Okay dear, don't forget your coat"

"Its not even that cold outside"

"Ginger Woods! Its the middle of January, still chilly enough to catch a cold. now put on that coat or i'll be taking it to you in school, whether you like it or not."

"...fine.." Ginger gave up, she opened the living room closet and took out her red flare coat and put it on, "Love you Nana" she said to her as she picks up her messenger bag and walked out the door with Shadow at her heels, she walked down the yard and looked both ways in the side walk; she sighed and put her red hood up and walked to the bus stop.

**Aiden  
**

Aiden quickly headed home to his trailer park first to change and trim his 5'oclock chin strap beard, then tie his long wavy black hair up to a pony tail to show off his hidden undercut with a tattoo saying 'wolf', after that he went to pick up breakfast to go and started to head out to his schedule. He was just ridding into the Studio 101 from Euphrosine street, with a guitar case on his back and a large plastic bag in his left hand. he went down the hallway of the building and into Studio A, where 3 of his pissed off band mates were waiting for him.

"You're late" said one of them with the hat and shades, he threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

"Ah know, ah know i'm sorry" Aiden said while putting his guitar to the side "Ah thought you quit smoking Andre"

"He did until you got us all worried, wondering if you were gonna show up at all man" Said the woman in the back, checking out her brown braided hair and makeup in the mirror.

"Hey Latoya baby, missed me?" he asked as he walked up towards the dark skinned beauty with a grin on his face.

"Not in the mood to fuck with you fool, were behind schedule cause of you"

"Lighten up Latoya, hes here now so lets get started." said the young looking adult with a heavy cajun accent, he was sitting in the chair and lightly banging on the drums out of boredom.

"That's mah Bo, always got mah back."

"Don't you know how important this is?! this is your band anyways Aiden! God, i'm about to slap the dumb out of you and see if your cockiness goes with it!"

Latoya stomped up to Aiden and raised up her hand to slap the grin off his face until he raised his left hand in surrender.

"Ah brought a peace offering for you guys" he smiled and lifted up the plastic bag with his right hand, "Ah brought chicken and waffles."

"Alright! mah favorite! bring it here a'm starving!" Said Bo while jumping off the chair like a excited 12 year old boy.

"Th-thats a dirty trick Aiden, bringing mah black ass chicken and waffles." Said Andre as he took off his sunglasses. "But ah'll accept it."

Bo grabbed the bag out of Aiden's hand and headed towards the table While Andre was getting out the napkins. Aiden looked back at Latoya and gave her a pleading look on his face and offered her a napkin. She looked at him with her arms crossed until she sighed and grabbed the napkins.

"You know we shouldn't even been eating in the studio." she said to them

"Or smoke, or drink, but that didn't stop us" Bo said laughing

"ya'll DID get caught, Aiden just paid them extra as an apology" she replied back laughing

"yeah well, lets just hurry up and not get caught this time cause ah only have enough money for using the studio." Aiden replied while taking a bit bite on his chicken.

They all laughed and continued to eat, once done Bo picked up the trash and sneaked out to throw the evidence in the dumpster around back while the rest were getting ready to start.

"Man, Saturdays gonna be one of our biggest competition yet!" Said Andre while getting his Harmonica out.

"Ah know, making me nervous." replied Latoya while getting her guitar out.

"Guys why are ya all worried? this gig is just like any other, except with other bands and judges..." Aiden said out loud as he unzips his guitar case.

"Oh the way you put it made us feel sooo much better" Said Bo as he walked into the studio and headed towards the drums set.

"Guys relax, we are the best blues rock band in New Orleans! Everyone loves us, we even get jazz clubs _begging_ for us to come play." Aiden opened his case wide and took out his black and white 1970 Fender Telecaster Bass and threw the strap over his head then plugged himself in.

"Yeah, but if we lose this battle of the bands we would lose a chance of a record deal!" Said Andre.

"Man...if we win and get famous, ah would be able to afford to get mah momma and daddy out of the bayou." said Bo as he starts to daydream "Lifes been hard on daddy since he lost his arm from that gator"

"Don't worry Bo, we'll win for sure." Said Aiden patting the kids back, "Cause 'Aiden's Wolf Pack' NEVER loses! Wooo!" He started to play his bass while his friends smiled and rolled there eyes. "And just think about all the sexy ladies crawling on there hands and knees to us! _OWH_!" Aiden said out loud then started to play Jimi Hendrix's 'Foxy Lady'.

"Like they do now? Ha! please, thats the last thing this band needs; more bitches spreading there legs for you and making you late." Said Latoya

Aiden's reply to that was just continuing to play 'Foxy Lady and winked towards her and smiled. "C'mon guys! we have a show tonight and a battle in two days! Ready guys? ONE! TWO! THREE! **GO!"**

The band started to jam out, getting ready for the big show on Saturday.

**Ginger**

She walked towards her locker with her red hood still up, trying to avoid eye contact as boys tried to talk to her and ignoring the dirty looks by the girls in the hallway.  
She was greeted with her new (well only friend) Becca, a wiccan like herself; She was standing beside Ginger's locker with her books in her hand and a flyer.

"Morning Red, how are you today?" she asked her while waving

"Been better, what about you Becca?" she asked her back

"Grounded, mama caught me smoking yesterday and flushed down my stash." She whined "She said ah can't go out for anywhere for a month."

"A month? that sucks." Ginger replied, not really caring much since she doesn't go out herself.

"But i'm gonna sneak out tonight, with some of my girlfriends. theres no way in hell i'm missing tonight's show! Aiden's Wolf Pack is the best band ever!"

That got Ginger's attention "what are you talking about?"

"Tonight's at The Spotted Cat, one of best and most famous bands in New Orleans are playing!"

Ginger wasn't much into Jazz or anything but she did enjoy local bands instead of the so called 'professionals' on the radio. "What time do they start?"

"The band's gig starts at 8, if we stay after maybe we can talk to the band members! maybe even share some drinks!" Becca started to jump up and down with excitement.

Ginger hit her head on her locker and groaned out, "I can't go, its too late for me to head out at night." she said

"Oh come on! live a little! meet a guy or two, it could be good for you. Just sneak out like us." Becca said while pulling on Gingers arm "Please please please!"

Ginger peaked at Becca then sighed. "Alright." she said, giving up

"Yes!" Becca cheered, "This is gonna be so fun! you wont regret it!" she said to her while writing down the directions to the Jazz club

"Right, regret." she laughed "I mean its just once right? what could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
